With the advent of digital cable systems, homes, businesses and other facilities often have multiple television sets/systems and associated cable set-top boxes for allowing a variety of content to be distributed to the set-top boxes for presentation on the associated television sets/systems. Some digital communication between networked set-top boxes has been made possible. However, such communication between set-top boxes has been limited, and a need exists to allow user-to-user communication via separate set-top boxes, as well as, user-to-set-top box communication via separate set-top boxes.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.